The Best Christmas Gift
by Showthomay
Summary: Kai get's the perfect gift for christmas. My first tyka oneshot! I worked really hard on this. I hope you guys like it!


**Hotaru333:** Man it's been along time since I've updated! I'm so bad! But I thought I might as well do something for the holidays. I did start on luvyagal's "Girl at the Library" but some anonymous reviewer reported me, when I gotten permission from luvyagal! But I'll try to continue it. I'm not promising anything though. I'm please to say that this is my first ever one shot! And my first tyka fic! And I actually got this done on time. Wow! I even added detail on the tyka part! Yay! Anyway, on with the fic! And Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

_The Best Christmas Gift_

Snowflakes fell, its different shapes and designs goes barely notice to the little children that lick 'em up. It was that time of year, where people get lively and happy. Buying presents, wrapping them up and placing it under the tree. Decorating evergreens, spending time with friends and family. Children eager for the 25th, being good through out the whole year. Just waiting for this one day. Everyone was getting to the spirit of Christmas.

Christmas. It was only a holiday. What was it about Christmas that gets people so worked up about it? What was so special about Christmas? Was it the jolly old man, what was his name? Santa Claus? Or was it spending time with relatives that you haven't seen in a long time? But couldn't you see them any time through the year? Maybe it was the presents. Are people that greedy for toys, gifts, and other things they just want? It didn't make sense. It didn't make sense for one young man.

One young man just didn't understand. Said young man was taught all his life about power, control and no funny business, at the moment he was seating outside of a modernize dojo. Said young man had two tone hair. Slate at front and black at the back. His violet eyes shone through the dark sky. Yup you guessed it. Said young man is none other than the great Kai Hiwatari. He's teammates were inside decorating a Christmas tree. He didn't understand why people got so worked up about something as … ridiculous as Christmas.

A loud crash was heard followed by laughter. Kai sighed. His teammates were probably goofing off, as always. He still didn't know why he was still with them. Maybe it was their offer of friendship? Their loyalty? No it wasn't that. Although Kai appreciated those things. There was only one reason why he still remained with them. And it was all because of one blue haired blader.

It wasn't until the third world tournament did he finally understand. When there were in their own dream world. Where they sat on the sand, looking at the universe, the whole solar system staring down at them. Did Kai finally realize that he had fallen. Kai Hiwatari had fallen for Takao Kinomiya.

He didn't know how long he had been feeling these feelings for the blunette. But now that he thought about it. It did make sense. Why wouldn't he fall for Dragoon's chosen? Takao was the only one that still believed in him. He was the only one that saw through Kai. Takao was the only one that brought Kai back to the group. Takao was the only reason for Kai's existence.

Upon entering the warm room. Kai was met with the sight of Max on top of Takao. Ornaments and tinsels lay forgotten, as Takao was tickled by Max. Rei looked out of the kitchen door to see what was going on. He smiled at the amusing site. Kyouju was at the corner typing away at dizzy, looking up only once at the sound of a crash. He sighed and shook his head.

"Mizuhara get off of Kinomiya" Kai asked in his usual gruff voice. Max got off, giving Kai a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that Kai"

"Don't worry about it Max, let sourpuss be sourpuss" Takao decided to answer for Kai.

Kai glared. What ever made him fall for Takao, again? Oh, that's right it because of all the good things Takao did for him.

"Aww man! I can't wait for Christmas Day! Wait till you see what I got you guys!" Takao exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "Well it's only gonna be like in three more hours. I wonder what I'll get" Max said with a thoughtful expression, his hands twitching, inching towards the bottom of the tree for a presents that had his name written on it. His teammates sweatdropped.

"Merry Christmas" the whole group yell out. It was 12:00 am. It was officially Christmas. "Open my gift! Open my gift first!" Max jumped up and down with glee, while the others laughed.

Rei was the first one to open his gift. He received new beyblade parts from Kenny, a miniature sculpture of Drigger from Kai, and a Rei plushi from Max and Takao.

Kenny well lets just say he had gotten many techno stuff from the gang, not that he mind. Max was the same except, he received lots of plushi. You see Max had this … plushi issue.

Kai received beyblade parts for Dranzer from Kenny, a scarf from Max and Rei. Takao said he hadn't gotten Kai's gift yet with a sheepish smile.

Takao received a self plushi from none other than Max, who he tackled. Beyblade parts from Kenny who kept his distance. While Rei gave him an album of the three years of life together. "Aww Rei! Thanks man!" Takao said, giving Rei a full out bear hug. Kai on the other hand said he'd give Takao his gift later, when he receives his own. 'Payback for not giving me my gift' Kai thought.

But in truth he didn't have a gift for Takao. He couldn't find anything … perfect for the boy.

It had been a long morning, not to mention the whole day. Well it was for one Kai Hiwatari. The gang seemed to never run out of energy, now if only they acted this way towards training. If only.

But it really had been a long day. And Kai Hiwatari was tired. Dead tired. He would have been in bed sleeping but a certain blunette asked him to wait for him outside the dojo for his Christmas gift. So here Kai was, sitting outside the dojo's porch waiting for Takao who was late. As usual. 'He's always late' Kai thought. But right when he thought that, Takao himself opened the dojo and came out.

"He he sorry I'm late" Takao apologized. Takao sat down next to Kai, bringing his legs to him, his head resting his head on his knees. There was a moment of silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence.

"Kai" Takao waited for a reaction. Seeing none, he continued. "You know your Christmas gift?" this sparked Kai's interest. He had wondered why Takao hadn't given him a gift. Takao usually was very giving. It was quite strange when Takao didn't have anything for Kai. It just wasn't Takao. "Yea" Kai spoke ever so softly.

"Well you see. I'm not sure you might like it". There was a pause. "Kai I've had this feeling towards you, I've had it for a long time. And well I've been keeping it a secret. But I can't stand this deep feeling at the pit of my heart anymore. Kai … I … Aishiteru"

There was silence. The silence was so thick that you could cut it in half. Takao the boy he fell for just confessed for. How could Kai not like this Christmas gift? It was, no **'is'** the best Christmas gift he could ever ask for! Takao must be stupid not to know this.

The silence as so long that Takao took it the wrong way. He bowed his head, his hair falling to his face, covering the tears that were soon to fall. "I understand if you don't feel the same way … Kai" Takao got up.

Kai's eyes widen, Takao must've took it the wrong way. "Takao wait!" Kai grabbed Takao's hand. He turned Takao around. "Takao … here's my Christmas gift". Kai closed whatever distance there was left between him and Takao. Their kiss was long and passionate. At first Takao was surprised, but went along with it in the end.

Kai slid his tongue in Takao's sweet carven, tasting the taste of Takao. Takao moaned into the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other; deepening it. They soon broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

" Aishiteru zutto … Takao".

_The End_


End file.
